Modular electronic systems are generally configured as card shelf assemblies to optimize space efficiency within a central office or other similar facilities. Card shelves include individual plug-in electronic module cards having different functions that communicate across a backplane. The electronic cards may have different thicknesses depending upon the amount of electronic circuitry contained in each electronic card. The electronic cards may also have flanges which fit into grooves in the card shelf for sliding the electronic cards into the card shelf and plugging the electronic card into a connector located on the backplane of the card shelf.
Receptors may also be included on the electronic cards for connecting the electronic cards to devices external from the card shelf. For example, an electronic card may include a receptor for receiving a communication cable from an external communications device. Additionally, each electronic card may include multiple receptors for receiving multiple connections.
Known card shelf assemblies present certain drawbacks. For example, connecting the electronic cards to devices external to the card shelf may result in multiple wires, cables, and the like, extending from the electronic cards.
The wires and cables may protrude from the card shelf into space beyond that allocated to the shelf. Additionally, inserting or removing electronic cards in the card shelf may be extremely difficult due to the quantity of connections extending from the electronic cards. Moreover, damage to the connection or disconnection of the electronic card from the external card may result due to the distance the connection extends away from the electronic card.